surprise
by Namikaze Fuyumi
Summary: Hiroto gave Midorikawa a big surprise how will he react. YAOI, LEMON (better than it sound)
**Fuymi** : **Yo! everybody! I'm back with another Hiromido One-shot!**

 **Midorikawa: Us again?**

 **Fuyumi: Yup**

 **Midorikawa: Why do always write about us? Don't you write about other characters too?**

 **Fuyumi: Of course I write about other characters too! And my next fic is about Afu-chan so you don't have to worry~**

 **Aphrodi: M-me *blush***

 **Fuyumi: Yeah you**

 **Midorikawa: Really? So who are you going to ship him with?**

 **Fuyumi: Oh, that part is a se-cr-et**

 **Midorikawa: EHHHHH * pout ***

 **Fuyumi: Enough talking, LET'S START!**

 **Aphrodi: Ehem!*cough*Aren't you forgetting something?**

 **Fuyumi: Oh, right!. Midori-chan!**

 **Midorikawa: Fuyumi doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or it's Characters. And her english is not perfect because she's not American**

 **Aphrodi: Yeah, she's Vietnam**

 **Fuyumi: Now, let's really start!**

 **All: Yeah!**

* * *

 _Midorikawa POV_  
Surprise, it was all I felt at that moment, I was breathless and my eyes are open with great surprise at what was happening in front of me, the boy i called 'best friend' was kissing me, I just could not believe ago minutes were laughing at silly things in my room and then out of nowhere he kissed me

"Midori-chan?!...Midori-chan?!" He asked loudly but for me that was very soft because of the shock that he had caused me. That touch so surprising, my face had turned very red and i was sunk in a kind of 'trauma' until he began to shake me by the shoulders waking me up. "Midori-chan...Forgive me! I didn't mean that...But...I've been hiding it for so long...I'm sorry!"He said as he wept like a little boy, seeing tear welled in those beautiful green eyes , I felt a like a knife had stabbed my heart, for the first time he looked so sad that i didn't hesitate to hug him.

"Hiro-kun...Don't cry, you haven't done anything wrong,look at me, I'm not angry...So please stop crying..." I whispered to his ear, trying to stop those tears that hurt me so much. So we lasted a while, holding each other and while I tried to calm Hiroto down and he is also trying to calm down . Than, finally he calmed down and I smiled with relief. "Midori-chan...i love you a lot, since we first meet...But...I was afraid of being rejected...Yo-"

Didn't let him to continue his words i stopped him with a gentle kiss, full of tenderness and some awkwardness, unlike my previous reaction the kiss almost immediately making my cheeks redden completely and my heart beat harder . Suddenly, I felt like I was pushed on my bed and he began deepen the kiss, thrusting his tongue against mine while I simply reciprocate. After a while I felt like a lack of air and he also felt that so he separated his lips from mine leaving a string of saliva connecting our mouth.

"H-hiro-kun...What...what are you doing...?" I ask innocently with some nervousness as i watched his face, which had a perverted smile. "Watch and see..." He whisper in my ear, making every part of my body shiver. Then, without warning he began to lick and kiss my neck like it was candy, leaving noticeable red marks on it. It was such a delicious feeling that made me let out soft moan all because of who now considered my boyfriend.

So we lasted a while and for me it was an exquisite eternity, until he took the next step up my shirt, carefully observing every part of my chest, which bothered me a little but i try to relax until I felt his tongue rubbed against my right nipple while pinching the left one, that caused that my lips to let out a high-pitched whine."That was cute Midori-chan" He said with a voice somewhat erotic that made my face turn completely red, but i only responded with an 'idiot' which made him laugh a little .But that little break did not last more than a few seconds until Hiroto began to bite and suck my nipples, causing me to arch my back a bit and moans to escaped my lips.  
He bit, kiss and suck my nipples until they finished fully erect and red, after he achieved his goal he started down to my abdomen then down to my belly, which he leave more marks there then he began to unbutton my pants, but before he was able to finish his job i stopped him with my hands.

"Don't do that fool! It's dirty! Very dirty!" i said very embarrassed at what he planned to do, but he just close my hands without the slightest sack modesty and stares my member, which though is not very large but was erect and wet because of hin licking and sucking it."H-hiro-kun...st-...sto-..stop...please...Ple-.." I begged in vain, as he continued, I knew it wouldn't stop him so I was carried away by the licks and small bites that made me totally drunk with pleasure and moans left my mouth. After he finished sucking and licking i thought that i could finally rest, but i noticed that i was wrong he removed my pants and my underwear.

"Midori-chan...Can i..." He ask as I look a little pleading, i was already at my limit and i didn't know that he's going do but i just nodded my head slightly. He opened my legs, licked two fingers and put them in my driveway slowly, to provoke a little pain that later became pleasure. He started to move his fingers a bit, and then he showed me his cock already erect and throbbing, I blushed a little and gasped when suddenly he started to rub his cock against my entrance, it really was something shameful but I get carried away by that it was he who did it. Enjoying a bit of friction but after a flew moment I felt like a great pain inside me when he pressed in a little, what had happened? I ask again and again until his cock was all in, the pain was almost unbearable but he helped me to make it feel good.

"Midori-chan,tell my if it hurt a lot okay?" He said greatly concerned about my comfort, but never let it stop halfway, so push it, and it started to move on, no matter the pain he caused me, i just wanted to see him happy, I wanted to feel the pleasure that he had felt before.

He Continue moving faster while our cries echoed throughout the room and our bodies bathed in sweat, so Hiroto had to take off his shirt. Gradually the pain became pure pleasure, one so overwhelming that we simply blinded in the end, both groan other's names and we ran, Hiroto filled my heart while I stain his chest with my 'that', panting and tired I fell on my boyfriend's chest which released my hair and he stroked it gently."Midori-chan...I love you..." whispered softly in my ear, '' I love..." I answered and then i closed my eyes very exhausted, Hiroto kissed my forehead and I settle in bed with a sheet covering us holding each other, we fell asleep.

* * *

 **Midorikawa: Fuyumi!**

 **Fuyumi: Y-yes...*gulp***

 **Midorikawa: Why didn't you tell me that it's a lemon!**

 **Fuyumi: B-because if i do that it won't be a s-surprise...**

 **Midorikawa: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

 **Fuyumi: I-i hope you like guys and please review, see ya *run***

 **Midorikawa: Stop right now! *chase***

 **Aphrodi: Well then, bye guys!**

 **^ W ^**


End file.
